gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Womanizer
Womanizer è una canzone di Britney Spears ''tratta dall'episodio ''Britney 2.0, il secondo della quarta stagione, ed è cantata da Unique, Marley e Tina. Quando Unique dice a Marley che è una ragazza nuova e che le ragazze nuove hanno bisogno di stare insieme, lei vuole sapere da Marley se è interessata a qualche ragazzo. Marley risponde dicendo di trovare Jake carino, ma Unique le ricorda che è soltanto un donnaiolo. La canzone comincia, mentre Marley vede Tina e Unique canta prima che loro si uniscano. Durante la canzone si uniscono tutte le ragazze scaricate da Jake. Alla fine il ragazzo chiede a Marley di uscire, ma lei, nonostante le avvertenze di Unique accetta. __TOC__ Testo Unique: Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Got a clue, what you doing? You can play brand new to All the other chicks out here But I know what you are What you are, baby Tina: Look at you Gettin' more than just a re-up Baby you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one But I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are What you are, baby Unique: Womanizer, woman, womanizer You're a womanizer, Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby Unique con le ragazze del WMHS: You you you are You you you are Unique: Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) Unique con le ragazze del WMHS: Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Unique: (Tina: You!) You got me goin' (Tina: You!) You're oh so charmin' (Tina: You!) But I can't do it (Tina: You!) You, womanizer Tina con le ragazze del WMHS: Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Unique: (Tina: You!) You say I'm crazy (Tina: You!) I got your crazy (Tina: You!) You're nothin' but a (Tina: You!) Womanizer Unique: Daddy-O You got the swagger of a champion Too bad for you You just can't find the right companion Tina: I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are That's just who you are, baby Lollipop Tina e Unique: Must mistake me, as a sucker to think that I Would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you Unique: Never you, baby! Unique: Womanizer, woman, womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby Unique con le ragazze del WMHS: You you you are You you you are Le ragazze del WMHS: Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Unique: Ooooh!) (Womanizer) Tina con le ragazze del WMHS: Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Unique: (Tina: You!) You got me goin' (Tina: You!) You're oh so charmin' (Tina: You!) But I can't do it (Tina: You!) You, womanizer Tina con le ragazze del WMHS: Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are (Unique: I know who you are!) Boy, don't try to front I know just as what you are Unique: (Tina: You!) You say I'm crazy (Tina: You!) I got your crazy (Tina: You!) You're nothin' but a (Tina: You!) Womanizer Tina: Maybe if we both lived in a different world Unique: Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, no! Tina: It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl Unique: But I can't cause we don't, you! Unique con le ragazze del WMHS: Womanizer, woman, womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer, oh You're a womanizer, baby Marley con le ragazze del WMHS: You you you are, you you you are Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (Womanizer) Tina con le ragazze del WMHS: Boy, don't try to front (Marley: Don't try) I know just as what you are (Unique: I know!) Boy, don't try to front (Marley: Don't you try) I know just as what you are (Unique: You are!) Marley: (Tina: You!) You got me goin' Tina: You! You're oh so charmin' (Marley: Yeah!) Marley: (Tina: You!) But I can't do it (Tina: You!) You, womanizer Tina con le ragazze del WMHS: Boy, don't try to front (Unique: I know just who you are!) I know just as what you are (Marley: Don't try to front!) Boy, don't try to front (Unique: Whoa, whoa!) I know just as what you are (Unique: You are!) Marley: (Tina: You!) You say I'm crazy Unique: (Tina: You!) I got your crazy Marley: (Tina: You!) You're nothin' but a Unique: (Tina: You!) Womanizer Marley: Yeah... Curiosità *Nel riepilogo ufficiale sul sito della FOX (USA), nella sezione delle canzoni presenti nell'episodio stranamente afferma che anche Sugar canta la canzone. Errori *Del liquido arancione scorre dal vulcano a cui Jake ed una Cheerio stanno lavorando. Ma quando Marley si unisce al resto dell ragazze, è possibile vedere che dal vulcano non scorre nulla. *Quasi alla fine, quando Unique prende la mano di Jake, Tina è un po' in ritardo con la coreografia. Galleria di foto Womanizer.png Womanizer.PNG Tum.jpg Tumblr masp1sMlE81r4ezfzo4 400.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Britney 2.0 (EP) Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang